


You're Gone When I Need You the Most

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Army, Army!Klaine, Birth, F/M, Klaine, M/M, Marines!Blaine, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Mpreg!Kurt Hummel, Navy, Pregnancy, army!blaine, coming home, labor, pregnant!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: "I'm pregnant," At the thought Kurt's face erupts into a smile. Blaine automatically looks up a grin on his face."Wait, really?" Blaine says his smile getting wider and wider. Kurt nods not trusting his voice."Yeah, eight weeks," Kurt adds, wiping at a few tears that hadn't yet fallen down his cheeks. "It all makes since now, and it astonishes me that I didn't notice that's what it was, I mean in less then 40 weeks we're gonna be parents," Kurt says his smile. At the mention of that Blaine's face falls before looking down at his hands. "Blaine? Why were you crying? Are you okay?" Kurt asks. At first Blaine nods, but is soon shaking his head.He looks back up at Kurt."I'm leaving again,"





	You're Gone When I Need You the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another Army!Blaine!  
> I've been working on this one for too long because I kept leaving it and coming back and I'm finally done, so I wanted to post it. So, enjoy this and tell me in the comments and by leaving a kudos! Thank you!

"I'm home," Kurt calls from the entry way, already toeing off his boots. When he got no answer he called out again. "Blaine?" He sets his bag down by the door and heads for the living room. He must have fell asleep. He removes his coat on his way hanging it over his arm. "Blaine?" He asks again only no longer yelling. 

As soon as he entered worry flooded over him. Blaine was sitting on the couch with his hands together in front of his face, his eyes closed. Why didn't he answer?

"Blaine? What's going on?" He asks his breath hitching in the back of his throat. Blaine goes to speak but stops himself. He removes his hands from his face and Kurt notices the tears tracks running down his cheeks. Oh no.

"How was your appointment?" Blaine asks. 

"Blaine, what-"

Blaine shakes his head and pats the seat beside him. Kurt obeys sitting beside him and Blaine wraps his arms around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"It went well, speaking of which, I'm not sick at all," He pauses, "I'm pregnant," At the thought Kurt's face erupts into a smile. Blaine automatically looks up a grin on his face.

"Wait, really?" Blaine says his smile getting wider and wider. Kurt nods not trusting his voice. 

"Yeah, eight weeks," Kurt adds, wiping at a few tears that hadn't yet fallen down his cheeks. "It all makes since now, and it astonishes me that I didn't notice that's what it was, I mean in less then 40 weeks we're gonna be parents," Kurt says his smile. At the mention of that Blaine's face falls before looking down at his hands. "Blaine? Why were you crying? Are you okay?" Kurt asks. At first Blaine nods, but is soon shaking his head. 

He looks back up at Kurt. 

"I'm leaving again," 

At that Kurt's heart practically stops. Blaine was in the Marines, he just returned to Kurt a good six months ago and was told he would be okay for a good couple years, but that proved to be untrue. 

At his silence Blaine reaches for his husband's hands but Kurt rips them away, leaving Blaine heartbroken. He is soon standing on his feet turning away from the curly haired man. Blaine soon follows.

"Kurt-"

"How long?" 

"As of right now 28 weeks," Blaine whispers. "Kurt-"

"Don't you dare Kurt me!" Kurt snaps whipping around, tears rushing down his cheeks. "I'm sick of this! You keep leaving me for months by myself and I'm sick of it, I'm left here by myself with no one, scared every moment when I wake up that I'm going to get that damned phone call! I supported your decision because I love you, but fuck Blaine!" He pauses as a sob escapes his lips. "I don't wanna do this anymore, I can't do this anymore, I just wanna live a normal life, I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning like every other couple," Kurt shouts at the top of his lungs. 

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I-"

"I walk in so excited to give you the news that you're gonna be a daddy," Kurt starts again manages a small, pathetic laugh. "But you tell me you're leaving, AGAIN! Not only alone, but alone and pregnant!" Kurt yells, their neighbors really are going to kill them tomorrow. "God, you told me we were gonna be okay, that you were gonna stay here forever, by you keep leaving, Blaine!" 

"I know, Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Blaine pleads, tears rushing down his cheeks. "Kurt I don't wanna leave you again like this, but-"

"When are you leaving?" Kurt wouldn't even let Blaine get out more than a few words.

"Two days," Blaine replies softly. Kurt lets out a whimper. "Kurt, I'll be back sooner than you think, it's one mission, then I'm back and in your arms," Blaine adds, crossing over and turning Kurt around to look at him. Kurt lets out another choked sob before wrapping his arms under Blaine's armpits and Blaine wraps his own around Kurt's shoulder. 

"I don't wanna do this alone," Kurt says pathetically.

"You're never alone, you have Carole and Burt, and-and, Rachel and Finn, and I'll always be with you, even if I can't' physically be here with you," Blaine promises, kissing the top of his head. Kurt nods into his t-shirt, sobbing his eyes out, and tears staining the fabric. "Then I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not going to leave you, baby," Blaine says taking Kurt's chin in his fingers, blue meeting hazel. Kurt nods, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Kurt stands on his toes to meet Blaine's lips. 

 

-0-

 

The 48 hours they had left with each other went by too quick for either's taste, but it was spent getting Blaine ready to go and cuddling, doing anything they could to memorize each other's bodies so it would make the departure a bit easier. 

It didn't make it any easier, it was never easier. No matter what they did the departure was never easier than the last or the one to come. 

When they approached the gates, Kurt's breathing got heavier and his grip on Blaine's hand got tighter. Blaine looks over to him giving him a sympathetic look and squeezing back. 

Blaine was dressed in his army pants, white t-shirt, Timberland's and dog tags. Kurt had even helped him cut his hair like usual like he had to, also so it would fit under his patrol hat that he was also sporting. 

They stopped when they noticed they were around the area where other soldiers were saying good-bye as well. Blaine sets his bag down and Kurt turns to face his husband, tears already in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, baby," Blaine whispers cupping Kurt's face in his hands. Kurt nods, trying to fight off his tears. He put his hands over Blaine's arms rubbing the skin with his thumb. "It'll come sooner than you think, okay?" Kurt nods again, not trusting his voice. Blaine wraps Kurt in for a tight embrace, rubbing at his back lightly. "Don't forget to send me letters, and ultrasound pictures, and everything imaginable, okay?" Blaine says his voice muffled by Kurt's sweater fabric. 

"I will," Kurt says softly, his hand cupping the back of Blaine's head like it was the last time he ever would, which it very possibly could be. Blaine gives him one last squeeze before kneeling down to come face to face with Kurt's stomach. Kurt looks around nervously, but notices no one is looking at them so he allows it. 

Blaine presses his lips to his stomach through the fabric and Kurt removes Blaine's hat so it does flip off, before running a hand through his curls.

"Hey there baby, you have to promise to stay in there until Papa comes home okay?" He whispers, his hot breath tickling Kurt's belly. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon after finding out, but I promise, I'm not gonna leave Daddy's side or your side until I'm lying in my death bed a hundred years from now," A small smile grazes across Kurt's face. "I love you so much, baby, when I come back I'm gonna hold you in my arms, but make sure to take care of Daddy, okay? He loves you just as much as I do already and I can't lose either of you," Blaine finishes, his eyes wet from tears. He presses a final kiss to Kurt's belly button before getting back to his feet to wrap Kurt in another hug and a long, passionate kiss with Kurt's arms still wrapped around Blaine's neck securely.

"I need to go," Blaine whispers his forehead pressed against Kurt's. Kurt nods.

"I know, I love you, B,"

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine gives him a smile. Kurt lets him go, wiping at his own tears before wiping at Blaine's and planting a firm smile on his face. He takes Blaine's cap that was still in his hands and places it on Blaine's head with a chuckle. Blaine does the same. Kurt's smile leaves before bringing Blaine in for one final kiss before Blaine was sent off and headed towards the gates, his ticket and duffel bag in hand. 

Kurt watches him until he turns a corner and is gone before he finally makes his way to back to the car where he let himself totally break down, hitting his fist against the steering wheel and ugly sobs escaping his lips. 

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Kurt yells in frustration before hiding his face in his hands leaning against the steering wheel. He chokes out a few more sobs. Instinctively, he puts a hand over his lower abdomen once he's calmed down enough to let everything sink in. "He'll be back soon," Kurt nods, but tears were still falling from his eyes rapidly.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me see! Let me see!" Blaine says enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. Kurt chuckles, running a hand over his 20 week bump as he reached over the laptop to grab the ultrasound picture, holding it up in front of the webcam. He pokes his head from the side to see Blaine coo over their baby.

"Kurt! He's beautiful!"

"He? When did our Duckling become a he?" Kurt teases, setting the picture down to look at his husband's kind of blurry picture.

"It's a boy, I just know it," Blaine shakes his head, but had a firm smile on his face. Kurt chuckles. "How are you feeling, darling?" Blaine asks his smile never leaving his face.

"Tired, morning sickness sucks, but I'll be okay. I really miss you though, B," Kurt sighs heavily leaning on his hand as he talked to his husband. Blaine's smile fades.

"I know baby, I miss you too, but only eighteen more weeks and I'm back," Blaine assures him. 

"Yeah, by then I'll be the size of a house, and you'll never wanna touch me," Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Beautiful as ever though, always will be. I can never keep my hands off you, no matter what," Blaine comforts his small smile returning. 

"Whatever you say darling," Kurt teases shaking his head. Blaine chuckles at that, giving Kurt an adoring smile.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dad, that's your third beer, that's not good for your heart," Kurt warns his father, resting one hand on his hip and the other on the counter top. Burt rolls his eyes at his son, popping it open anyway.

"Kurt, I'm allowed to have a few, don't worry so much, it's bad for the baby," He returns taking a swig from the brown bottle. Kurt rolls his eyes back, returning to his pasta sauce.  
"Are you sure you don't need help, Darling?" Carole asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you already set the table and we're really just waiting on the bread," Kurt replies, reaching up to take a bowl out from the cabinet and scooping the sauce into it. Carole nods reluctantly. As if on cue the timer for the garlic bread started to go off and Carole was getting them out before Kurt could protest. 

When he turned to move the noodles, he stopped dead in his tracks, a pain searing through his stomach and around his back. 

"Ugh," Kurt groans, leaning on the counter for support, and rubbing at his stomach that made him look like he was about to pop.

"What's wrong?" Carole comes behind him, rubbing at his back lightly with her palm.

"Nothing, Duckling keeps kicking me I think," Kurt replies the pain soon leaving, so he continued on. Carole was still a bit skeptical though, but still called Burt in from the living room for dinner.

As soon as Kurt hit 30 weeks, Blaine practically forced him to have someone live with him until he was ready to give birth, and Carole and Burt were the first to come in mind. So, for the past couple of months they were staying in the guest room and were helping Kurt with the nursery and anything else he needed that Blaine couldn't be there for.

His parents were great, but he missed his husband. They were there when it came to building the nursery and picking out paint colors and watching over him, but they weren't there when Kurt was throwing up into the toilet and had cravings for pickles and cheese at four in the morning. Blaine would have been there. Blaine would have been there when he was having second thoughts a few weeks ago, and had a panic attack after Lamaze class last week because he was terrified. He would have been there when his feet and back were aching and when all he really needed were some cuddles and maybe some good sex, but he wasn't. He was out fighting for his country, and Kurt was feeling bad for himself, but he was allowed that because he was pregnant with their first child and his husband of two years wasn't there with him to enjoy it.

During dinner, both parents knew something was wrong with Kurt when he didn't eat more than a few bites of his spaghetti that he said he was craving earlier in the morning, but they didn't say anything until they were left alone after Kurt retired to the living room to lie down. 

He laid on his side, facing the back of the couch and pulled the afghan from the top of the couch. He used one throw pillow under his head and set the other under his stomach so he could actually sleep and hopefully get rid of the cramps.

A week, he had a week until his husband was coming home. He could make it seven petty days. He had waited 189 already, what was another seven? 

It seemed like seven years away instead of seven days instead. All Kurt wanted to do was run his fingers through Blaine's curls again and run his hands up and down Blaine's bare chest. Maybe Blaine would even make him some pancakes the morning he got back. Kurt would show him the nursery, and how much his bump as grown and-

"Ah," Kurt automatically sits up, his blanket falling to the floor, forgotten. The pain was back only more intense than last time. He must have said it a bit louder than he thought because soon Carole and Burt were rushing into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Burt asks standing behind the couch and Carole sits at the edge of the cushion.

"I don't know, these small pains keep coming back in my stomach, they're killer," Kurt groans, laying back against his pillow to hopefully get some sleep.

"Kurt, are you sure those aren't contractions?" Carole asks resting a hand on his leg.

"No,"

"How are you so sure?" Burt asks looking worriedly over to his wife.

"Because, I would know what a contraction is," Kurt snaps, grabbing his blanket off the floor.

"Kurt, I think you should go to-"

"No," Kurt shoots before Burt can even get the words from his mouth. "I'm fine," He shakes his head before getting comfortable once again. Burt looks to Carole who shrugs before they head back to the kitchen and continue to clean up dinner, making sure to keep an eye on Kurt every once in awhile. 

Tears started to trickle down Kurt's cheeks at the thought of these pains being contractions. He looks down at his overgrown stomach. 

"You have to wait a week until Papa gets home," Kurt says rubbing a hand across Blaine's old t-shirt that was covering his baby belly. Kurt takes a deep breath before closing his eyes once again and finally allowing sleep to take over him.

 

He practically screamed bloody murder when he woke to a sharp pain in his lower stomach and back. He shoots up, clutching his belly like his life depended on it.

"Kurt?!" Carole was on her feet in seconds, her husband not far behind her, both worried for their son.

"You're going to a hospital," Burt says already grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter.

"No!" Kurt snaps through gritted teeth, throwing his head back in pain.

"Why the hell not?!" Burt snaps back, keys in hand.

"I'm not having this baby until Blaine gets home," Kurt replies taking a deep breath as the pain started to dull down once again.

"Kurt! You can't just not have a baby because you don't want to, that's not how that works," Burt says anger rising in his voice.

"No! I waited 196 days for that bastard, and he's not about to miss the birth of his first child!" Kurt yells tears gathering in his eyes. "Stop yelling! It's not good for your heart!"

"Then get in the car! I'm not arguing about this with you, Kurt," Burt says back, grabbing his coat from the hook. Kurt leans back against his pillow, shaking his head, tears falling down his face freely now. 

Carole sits beside him rubbing his arm soothingly. 

"Not with out Blaine, this baby will wait seven fucking days, it waited thirty seven weeks it can fucking wait one more," Kurt says laying his forearm over his face.

"Okay, no, Blaine is on his way, I'm not about to put my grandchild's life at risk because Blaine wanted to surprise you," Burt says, "Now get your ass in the car," 

Kurt sits up as fast as he possibly could with his bump in the way.

"What? Blaine's coming?" 

Carole looks to him and nods, "I'll call him," She says standing up and grabbing her phone from the coffee table to dial a number.

"Kurt, let's go," Burt orders again, grabbing Kurt's coat from the hook.

"Let me talk to my husband," Kurt replies quickly, swinging his legs over the side of the couch throwing the blanket from his legs. 

A good ten minutes later of waiting to hear his voice, Carole was coming back in holding the phone out to Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt whimpers, tears already falling down his cheeks.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" He asks his voice soothing and caring.

"It hurts, but I'm alright," Kurt manages a chuckle, "Are you really coming home?"

"Yeah, I was suppose to be back yesterday, but my flights kept getting delayed, then cancelled, but I'm on my way okay? You need to go to the hospital," Blaine explains.  
"Blaine, I don't wanna go without you,"

"By the time you get settled and into a room, I'll be right by your side, I promise," Blaine says his voice wavering with each word.

"I'm scared," Kurt admits looking down at his overgrown tummy.

"I know, sweetheart, but I'll be there before you know it to help you. You're not alone," Blaine says, taking a deep breath. "You have to go to a hospital though," 

Kurt nods even though Blaine couldn't see it. He goes to speak again but stops when the pain returns. 

"Ow! Ow!" Kurt screeches, using his free hand to clutch his stomach. Carole is soon beside him, kneading at his lower back. 

"Breathe, baby, you're gonna be just fine," Blaine coaches quietly. "Breath with me, five counts in five counts out," He adds. Kurt nods and follows Blaine's numbers until the contraction fades. "Now go get your ass in the car," Blaine chuckles lightly. Kurt does the same. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Kurt manages before the line went dead. Kurt takes Carole's hand up and followed the couple out to the car after Burt had thrown him his coat and Carole helped him into his shoes. 

Kurt laid down in the backseat while Carole and Burt were up front. He lets out another groan as another contraction wraps itself around his stomach. 

"Hang on, Bud, we're almost there," Burt announces, checking his son in the rear view mirror. 

"Please, hurry," Kurt replies, covering his face with his hands. Burt just sighs heavily and presses a bit more on the gas pedal. 

To say the ride was unenjoyable was an understatement. The reoccurring pains were bad enough but the constant horns honking and constant stops for a stop sign or a light made it so much worse. 

When they did finally arrive after what seemed like hours to Kurt, he was soon taken into a room and got changed into a hospital gown. If he wasn't so full of child he probably would have said something about it being hideous, but he didn't care too much anymore. 

They put a heart beat monitor around his belly and an IV in his hand. 

"Where is he?" Kurt groans in pain, as he grips at the side of the bed he was facing. 

"He's on his way, I'm sure he'll be here real soon," Carole promises, rubbing his back lightly. Kurt takes in a deep breath to steady himself. 

"He better hope so," Kurt replies more to himself than to anyone else. When the contraction finally passes he was able to relax enough to get a drink of water and adjust his pillows before checking the clock. 8:30. He'd been at the hospital for a half hour. Blaine should be here any minute, Blaine said he would be here by now. 

At the sound of boots hitting against the tile floor, and a frantic sounding voice, Kurt turned his head to the door and felt the tension in his shoulder leave when he sees his husband standing in there in full uniform still.

Blaine took a moment to stare at his husband, his worried look soon turning into a one of admiration and relief. 

"Hey," Blaine smiles coming in the rest of the way and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. It started as closed mouthed, but Blaine was soon opening Kurt's with his own and reexporting it. Burt's awkward cough is what broke them up, and turned their cheeks a deep shade of crimson. 

Blaine throws his patrol cap, that was already falling off, onto the pull out couch against the wall and started to remove his jacket, leaving him in his uniform pants, a white t-shirt, and his dogs tags. 

Burt stands from his spot at the foot of Kurt's bed and gives Blaine a tight hug. 

"Hey, son," Burt chuckles patting his back hello.

"Hi, Burt. Thank you so much for taking care of Kurt you guys," Blaine says, moving onto to Carole and giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Of course,"

"Even though I didn't need it," Kurt says, his palms pressed against his belly still. Blaine shakes his head as he sits at the edge of Kurt's bed, rubbing at his leg. 

"You've gotten so big!" Blaine cooed pressing his palms against Kurt's belly, mindful of the heartbeat monitor attached to it. Kurt chuckles, placing a hand over one of Blaine's.

"Yeah, I told you, I'm as big as a house," Kurt playfully rolls his eyes, but is unable to wipe the smile off his face at the sight of his husband sitting in front of him.

"You're beautiful," Blaine says leaning over and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips, this time only a peck. Kurt goes to reply but stops when another contraction washes over him. He reaches for Blaine's hand and squeezes hard. "Shh, breathe baby," Blaine instructs, scooting up closer to rub at his tummy while Kurt squeezed his hand tight in his own. Kurt nods through it, taking deep breaths. "Match my breathing," 

Kurt does as he's told watching Blaine's chest slowly rise and fall with each deep breath until the contraction finally left. 

Kurt pulls at Blaine's hand and brings him up so he's laying beside Kurt. Blaine instinctively wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders and uses the other to rub gently at Kurt's belly, trying to catch up on all the time he missed out on. Kurt uses his free hand to wrap it around Blaine's chest, laying his head against Blaine's heart, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"God, I love you so much," Blaine chuckles lightly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"I love you too," Kurt says snuggling into his husband's chest. 

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," Carole says, patting Kurt's leg on their way out.

"Thank you," Blaine gives them a small smile.

"Of course," Burt gives him a pat on the arm before following his wife. "We'll call Rachel and Finn," 

"I missed you so much, Blaine," Kurt says gripping his white t-shirt in his palm.

"I missed you too, baby," Blaine chuckles lightly, holding him close to his chest. 

"Oh no. I can feel another one," Kurt groans, hiding his face in Blaine's chest, screeching out in pain as a sharp pain wrapped around his lower stomach and back. "They're getting worse!" He rolls over onto his back, holding stomach. Blaine sits up, brushing hair from his forehead and rubbing at his lower stomach. 

"Sh-sh-sh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay,"

"Blaine! Please! Do something! It hurts so bad!" Kurt screeches gripping onto Blaine's hand like his life depended on it.

"I can't do anything but be here for you. Breathe through it, hold on," Blaine coaches. Kurt nods, starting to curl up on his side to hold his stomach. "You're okay, breathe, baby. Match me," He instructs. Kurt nods, taking in deep shaking breaths with his husband until it fades once again. Blaine wipes away at Kurt's tears with the pads of his thumbs, adjusting the pillows to Kurt's liking afterwards. 

Kurt was about to thank him when his eyes went wide with fear.

"Kurt? What's wrong, Baby?" Blaine's voice is full of panic and worry.

"My water just broke," Kurt replies softly. Blaine is already pressing the call button before Kurt can even turn to look at it.

When Blaine returns to look at his husband, Kurt had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks, sitting on the edge of the bed, and putting one of Kurt's hands in both of his, the other arm wrapped around his stomach, trying to curl up.

"It hurts so bad, Blaine," Kurt whimpers, leaning forward to fall in Blaine's arms, who automatically wraps his arms around his husband, rubbing his back gently.

"I know baby, but it's not much longer now. You're gonna be okay, then we can have a baby to take home, alright?" Blaine consoles, pressing a loving kiss to the side of his head.

Kurt nods, into his plain white t-shirt.

 

He was wrong. It took another four hours of screaming in pain and a lot of hand squeezing before Kurt was good to start pushing.

"You're doing so good, Kurt," Blaine assures him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Oh, shut up! Aghh!" He screeches in reply, bearing down once more, making Blaine chuckles slightly.

"You're almost done. Just a couple more, the head is almost out," the doctor from between Kurt's legs announces. 

"More?" Kurt throws his head back against the pillow, taking in a few shallow breaths, practically panting in exhaustion. It doesn't take long before he's pushing down once more, screaming in pain through another contraction. "It burns! It burns!" He groans, throwing his head back between another contraction. 

"That would be the ring of fire," The doctor replies. "You're almost there. Keep going, Kurt,"

While resting, Carole grabbed a damp washcloth and dabbed the sweat on his forehead before he pushing down again. 

A few more pushes later and a baby's cry is filling the room. The said pink faced baby is laid down on Kurt's chest. Kurt looks up to Blaine with tears in both of their eyes. 

"Awe, baby, I'm so proud of you," Blaine whispers, dragging Kurt's chin up to press a kiss to his lips. Kurt chuckles, looking back down to the still crying baby. 

"Blaine, it's a boy," Kurt smiles, looking up to Blaine who had just realized it as well. Blaine smiles excitedly. 

"Oh my god! We have a son," He smiles, pecking the top of Kurt's head once more who was smiling like a mad man. Soon a nurse is coming and collecting their newborn to clean up.

"Nicholas," Kurt blurts, 

"What?"

"Nicholas, that should be his name. Nicholas Chase Hummel-Anderson," Kurt adds, looking up at his husband. 

"What happened to Ryan? You really wanted that name," Blaine looks down to him with concern.

"He doesn't look like a Ryan, he looks like a Nicholas," Kurt replies with a small smile. Blaine nods, smiling as well and leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. 

"Okay, Nicholas Chase it is," Blaine smiles. 

Within a few minutes, their son is being put in Blaine's arms once again, who sits at the edge of the bed so they can both coo over him. 

Just as the doctor started out the door, Blaine stopped him.

"Thank you," Blaine says, looking up briefly from Nick to look at the tall, thin man. He stops, turning and putting his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"No, thank you," He says eyeing Blaine's uniform. "It's hard, my son, he's in the Navy," He explains. Kurt and Blaine both smile at that. 

"Of course," Blaine replies softly before the man turns and leaves the room once more, leaving the couple to admire their son before they called Burt and Carole in to get a good look at their grandson.


End file.
